legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellion: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. (Mich enters the hallway and meets with Taylor. They walk towards the map room of the Castle of Friendship.) Mich: Taylor. Taylor: What do we got? Mich: Jazz Fenton, a close friend, located a recently set up base of operations. She believes we can find our next piece of the puzzle in finding Talon. Taylor: Sounds like something to tell the General. (The two enter the Map Room and meet with Twilight, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, and General Doyle.) Mich: Doyle. Doyle: Gentlemen. I didn't expect you to be here so early. Mich: I got a reason for that. (Pull up the data found by Jazz) One of our enemy factions just set up a Base of Operations in the Chorus capital city of Armonia, your homeworld. Taylor: Empire? Mich: Even better: our "old friends", the New Ozai Society. They set up a temporary CC in the former F.A.C. base used during the Civil War. Taylor, what do you think we should do? Taylor: General Doyle knows this city very well. He knows every back alley and shortcut. He'll remain here and direct us to his army's former base. Mich: Alright, I want the Wolves on the ground with Taylor. I'll provide overwatch with the Sniper Drone Unit. We may also need a couple of robots to help us with this. Taylor: Sounds good. Grab a suppressed sniper kit while you're at it. Mich: Roger that. Get loaded up and ready to go in 2 hours. (The two leave.) Doyle: Do be careful down there in the streets!! ARMONIA.... 1300 HRS. (Mich has his eye on Taylor, Ace, and Shane from the Sniper Drone Unit.) Mich: Okay. I got my eyes on you guys. Ace: Okay. Good. (Mich moves the drone and see three New Ozai Society troops.) Mich: I got these guys. (The three soldiers have been killed.) Mich: Okay. Move up. Taylor: Moving. (Taylor and the Wolves make their move. They enter a building.) Mich: Tracker online. Now, I can't provide support in there, so Taylor, you'll need to switch to Tactical Mode. Taylor: Already on it. Doyle: (Comms) Alright, so the server room should be to the hall to your left. Mich: Take that hallway, go another right into the next hallway and the room should be the second on the left. Taylor: Moving now! (They move again. Taylor spots five guys in the hall. He cloaks and takes them out. They move to the server room. Six enemies are spotted. They take them out.) Shane: Well, this is the place. Taylor: Michigan, we made it. Interfacing now! (All of a sudden the light come back on.) ???: Glad you could be here, John Taylor. (The three turn around and see Dimitri Rascalov.) Dimitri: I'm afraid you won't be leaving here alive. And none of you will be seeing Dr. Talon again! Mich: (From another rooftop) It's a trap!!! (Thinks to himself) Thanks a lot, Admiral. (Mich gets up.) Mich: Going to ground. (Back in the server room, NOS members surround the heroes.) Taylor: Any plans to get out of this? Ace: I got nothing. Shane: This is not good! (All of a sudden, someone jumps in front of the heroes. It's an old friend.) Shane: Ryan Mitchell? Dimitri: Well, it's the guys who betrayed Diabolico. Still playing games? Ryan: This is no game. (Shows his morpher) TITANIUM POWER!! (Ryan activates his morpher and morphs into the Titanium Ranger. He and the Wolves begin to combat the troops and Dimitri.) Ryan: Taylor! Get the data!! We got these guys! (Taylor interfaces with the console. He gains the information of the current location of Talon.) Taylor: DONE!! (Taylor joins the fight. Mich then arrives and takes out several New Ozai Society troops. Only Dimitri is left.) Ryan: Had enough? Dimitri: THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!! (Uses a teleportation grenade and teleports out.) Ryan: Power Down! (Demorphs) You good? Taylor: Yeah. Thanks to you. Mich: Did you manage to get the info we need. Taylor: Yeah. Looks like I discovered a new threat. I'll explain after we get back to the Castle. (The heroes return to the Castle. Taylor shares his findings.) Taylor: Got more info about Talon's whereabouts. He's on the world from the previous findings we took from the Empire. And apparently, he's being guarded by a ruthless bounty hunter. Ever heard of Sledge? Mich: I thought Sledge and Yellow Diamond hated each other's guts. Taylor: They do. Still don't the exact location on the planet they're holding him, but the data did show something on the Southern Hemisphere. Jazz: So we're getting close? Ryan: Looks like it. (Jake rushes in.) Jake: Hey guys! Mich: Jake. Where's Troy and the others? Jake: They're at the base in Los Angeles. Taylor: Why aren't you there? Jake: I need to tell you guys something: Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had their baby. Twilight: That's great news!!! Mich: We better head over there and meet the newborn foal! (The heroes make there way to the exit. Twilight looks at the map.) Jake: Are you okay? Twilight: Yeah. Jake: Don't worry. We'll find him. (The two leave.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:TheNightKing Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The K Team Storyline Category:The New Multi-Universal War Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One: Rebellion Category:LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Transcripts